Hungary
) |language = Hungarian |minor_language = Romanian }} Hungary is a country in . It borders Austria, Slovakia, Ukraine, Romania, Serbia, Croatia, and Slovenia. It is a member of . People Alive * Adrienn Pekár * András Faragó * András Stohl * Andrea Laudon * Andrea Makay * András Várkonyi * Anna Orosz * Artúr Kálid * Attila Bartucz * Attila Bodrogi * Attila Dolmány - voices Stewie Griffin in the Hungarian dub of Family Guy * Balázs Ács - voices Lincoln in the Hungarian dub of The Loud House * Balázs Szvetlov * Bea Vadász * Bence Berkes * Borbála Csuha * Borbála Németh * Csaba Jakab - voiced HIM in the Hungarian dub of the original Powerpuff Girls * Csongor Szalay * Dóra Köves * Enikő Dobó * Eszter Anna Sipos * Éva Dögei * Erika Náray * Gábor Csőre - voiced Rigby in the Hungarian dub of Regular Show * Gábor Forgács * Gábor Harsányi * Gábor Melis - voiced Principal Seymour Skinner in the Hungarian dub of the first five seasons of The Simpsons * Gábor Németh * Gábor Orbán * Gábor Seder * Gábor Vass * Gyula Szombathy * Hajni Kapu * Hugó Gruber * Illona Molnár * Ildikó Sz. Nagy * István Baráth - voices SpongeBob in the Hungarian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants * István Imre - voiced Squidward in the Hungarian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants * István Mikó - voiced Genie in the Hungarian dub of Aladdin * István Orosz - voiced Mermaid Man in the Hungarian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants * István Rudas - voiced Mr. Burns in the Hungarian dub of The Simpsons * István Wohlmuth - voiced Tien Shinhan in the Hungarian dub of Dragon Ball Z * Iván Verebély * István Fazekas * Janka Solecki * János Háda - voices Rick in the Hungarian dub of Rick and Morty * József Kerekes - voices Peter Griffin in the Hungarian dub of Family Guy * Károly Kassai voiced Iago in the Hungarian dub of Aladdin * Károly Moser * Kata Nemes Takách * Katica Nagy * Krisztina Kisfalvi - voiced Sandy in the Hungarian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants * Kriszta Németh * Kristóf Uwe Berecz - voiced Clyde in the Hungarian dub of The Loud House * László Csurka * László Görög * László Lippai * Lajos Csuha * Lilla Hermann * Mariann Kocsis * Miklós Kapácsy * Nándor Holl * Olga Antal * Péter Beregi - voiced Maurice in the Hungarian dub of Madagascar * Péter Cseke - voiced Rocko in the Hungarian dub of Rocko's Modern Life * Péter Kálloy Molnár * Péter Minárovits * Péter Galambos * Péter Pálfai * Péter Rudolf * Péter Szokol - voiced Philip J. Fry in the Hungarian dub of Futurama * Péter Tarján * Piroska Kokas * Róbert Bolla * Roland Czető * Szabolcs Pálmai * Szabolcs Seszták * Tamás Bognár - voices Patrick in the Hungarian dub of SpongeBob SquarePants * Tamara Zsigmond * Tamás Markovics * Tamás Varga * Titanilla Bogdányi - voiced Joy in the Hungarian dub of Inside Out * Tomasz Galbenisz * Virág Koller * Zoltán Fekete * Zoltán F. Nagy - voiced Vegeta in the Hungarian dub of Dragon Ball Z * Zoltán Katona * Zoltán Rajkai * Zoltán Várday * Zsanett Czető Dead * Attila Nagy - voiced Darth Vader in the very first Hungarian dub of Star Wars * György Vizy - voiced Plankton in the Hungarian dub of the first three seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants * Mari Némedi - voiced Mrs. Puff in the Hungarian dub of the first nine seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants * Károly Gesztesi - voiced Shrek in the Hungarian dub of Shrek * István Úri - voiced Mr. Krabs in the Hungarian dub of the first eleven seasons of SpongeBob SquarePants * Ferenc Végh - voiced Barnacle Boy in the Hungarian dub of the second season of SpongeBob SquarePants * Frigyes Hollósi * Attila Tyll - voiced Yoda in the 1st Hungarian dub of Star Wars Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back * Balázs Szuhay - voiced Yoda in the 2nd Hungarian dub of Star Wars Episode V – The Empire Strikes Back * József Székhelyi - voiced Homer Simpson in the Hungarian dub of The Simpsons * Lajos Kránitz * Róbert Rátonyi * Attila Hankó * Zoltán Breyer * Annamária Prókay * Péter Haás Vander * Sándor Reisenbüchler Jr. * Imre Józsa * Tibor Kenderesi * Tibor Kristóf * Tibor Kárpáti * Sándor Lázár - voiced Ned Flanders in the Hungarian dub of the first five seasons of The Simpsons * Lukács Bicskey - voiced Claws Ward in the Hungarian dub of Monsters, Inc. Animated TV shows Dubs Animated movies Dubs Live-action TV shows Dubs Live-action movies Dubs Production studios Animation Film Dubbing TV channels * Duna * M1 * RTL Klub * TV2 Children * Boomerang * Cartoon Network * Da Vinci * Disney Channel * JimJam * Kiwi TV * M2 * Minimax * Nick Jr. * Nickelodeon * Nicktoons Defunct * Animax * Disney Juniorhttps://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/08/kivonul-hazankbol-az-egyik-gyerekcsatorna.html * Jetix * Megamax Songs References